1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel organosilicon compounds and to a method for preparing these compounds. More specifically, the present invention relates to linear organosilicon compounds containing at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms at one of the molecular terminals and at least two silicon-bonded hydrolyzable groups at the other molecular terminal. The present invention also relates to a method for preparing these compounds.
2. Background Information
Organosilicon compounds containing both silicon-bonded hydrogen and silicon-bonded hydrolyzable groups are already known in the form of trialkoxysilanes. Derivatives of these trialkoxysilanes, including 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane and vinyltrimethoxysilane among others, are referred to as silane coupling agents. A layer of a silane coupling agent is placed as a primer between an organic resin and an inorganic material to increase the compatibility and bonding between these substrates. Silane coupling agents are also widely used s physical property modifiers for composite materials and as modifiers for organic resins.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/825,706, filed in the names of the present inventors, discloses novel linear organosilicon compounds containing at least two alkoxy groups at one terminal position and a hydrogen atom or an unsaturated hydrocarbon radical at the second terminal position. Both this organosilicon compound and conventional silane coupling agents contain at lest two hydrolyzable groups in each molecule, but only a single organofunctional group. As a result, their properties are not sufficiently manifested in some applications. For example, when an amino-containing trialkoxysilane is used as a modifier for a polyimide resin, due to the presence of only one organofunctional group, hydrolyzable groups can be introduced only at the terminals positions of the polyimide resin molecules, with the result that insufficient modification of the resin is achieved.